


只是想开车而已- 硕嘉

by gqyingze



Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gqyingze/pseuds/gqyingze





	只是想开车而已- 硕嘉

梁维嘉的小弟气喘吁吁跑过来跟黄硕报信儿的时候，黄硕正给角蜥的箱子安加温灯呢。一路狂奔过来的小孩儿喘得快要背过气了，话也说不利索。不过梁维嘉还能有什么事儿呢？黄硕用屁股都能猜出来。叹了口气拿了件外套就出去了，出门的时候还记得交待小孩喘匀了记得帮他把最后那颗螺丝拧好。

黄硕到了地儿人都散了，就剩梁维嘉一个人搁河滩上坐着，黄硕走过去蹲他面前，伸手去捏他下巴抬起他脸来看，梁维嘉不耐烦得把他手打开，也不拿正眼瞧他。伸手进裤兜想摸烟却没有，烦躁的不行，最后还是张嘴叼住了黄硕点燃了递过来的那根儿。看他抽了口烟终于没那么暴躁了，黄硕又上手去捏他下巴，就着越来越暗的夕阳查看他伤得怎样。

眉骨上的口子估计得个把月才能好彻底，脸颊也肿着，叼着烟的嘴唇上也全是血。

“”这帮孙子就是冲着你脸来的吧？这回你是艹了人家马子了还是妹妹？“”

梁维嘉喷出一口烟，亮了亮自己的拳头，指骨上全是瘀伤。

“”老子tmd双飞！“”

黄硕也不说话，从梁维嘉嘴里把烟抽出来自己嘬了口。烟雾缭绕里梁维嘉靠了过来，黄硕尝到了一对带着血腥气的嘴唇。

每次揍完人梁维嘉都性致很高，这给带他回家这项任务平添了不少难度。黄硕住在从小长大的老小区里，一路搂着梁维嘉跟大爷大妈打招呼真的是个极为尴尬的事情，更别说这小王八蛋还一直逮空儿就把手往他裤子里伸。

跌跌撞撞回到家，两个人差不多是一起摔进了门。进了门黄硕也不再顾忌那么多，直接把人摁在了门板上就开始脱他裤子。西实的校服裤子跟内裤一起滑落在脚踝，被梁维嘉一脚踢出好远。

梁维嘉把头抵在门板上，整个人给笼罩着黄硕的身形下。尽管就算打死他也不会承认，被黄硕罩着的感觉很安全。随着对方粗长的手指捅进他的身体里扩张，他的声音也越来越大。

“小硕这孩子，也太不让人省心了……”门外远远传来邻居阿姨闲聊的声音，老房子门板薄，黄硕伸手把梁维嘉的嘴给捂上了，却没一点儿要带人回屋儿的意思，硬挺的几把就着一丁点儿安全套上的润滑液就硬挤进梁维嘉的身体里，梁维嘉疼得气都喘不匀，又不能叫，憋得满脸通红。好在黄硕还有点儿人性没在这儿就大开大合地搞，他知道动起来一百只手也捂不住梁维嘉的声音，他爱听他叫，别人都说saber有把玩音乐的好嗓子，只有黄硕知道他这把嗓子在床上才更好听。

等门外的大妈们都拖拖拉拉上了楼，黄硕才松开他，一松开梁维嘉整个人都脱了力。黄硕捞着他的腰帮他站住，手摸到他腿间一片湿滑，不知道几时已经射了一回。

“这么喜欢公开play，下回要不要哥哥带你野合一次？”

梁维嘉转过身来开始扯他身上的衣服，宽大的Tee拽下来，梁维嘉发现黄硕肩膀上又多了块儿纹身，刚结痂。

“艹你大爷，说好的下一个一块儿去纹呢？”梁维嘉想拿手指去戳，又怕给他戳坏了痂回头还得补色。

“夏天你纹那么大块儿去学校不方便。”理由相当敷衍，但是梁维嘉也不跟他再争，懒洋洋得被黄硕连夹带裹弄到了床上。

脏兮兮的校服衬衫也被扯下来扔地上，黄硕才看到梁维嘉肋骨上也有一片淤青，颜色已经变成黑紫，看来不是这次弄的。

黄硕也不问，掰开梁维嘉的大腿径直艹进去。刚才已经搞了一会儿，这会儿梁维嘉也已经给彻底艹开了，里面又湿又热得迎合着黄硕的进攻。连两条腿都环上了黄硕的腰，嘴里还不干不净骂着，但腿上却用劲儿把黄硕往自己身上带。

“这么骚，上学的天赋没有，当biao子的天赋倒挺高。改天我给你丫几把上纹一行字儿叫硕哥的母狗，保证没人再冤枉你艹了他马子……“ 话还没说完黄硕脸上就挨了一拳，黄硕也不恼，就继续按着他往里艹，梁维嘉又射了一回，黄硕才咬着他的喉结把自己释放在他身体里。

折腾了大半夜才真算是把过剩的精力给消耗掉，梁维嘉连一根手指头都懒得动了，这会儿身上的上才真的疼起来，他嘴里的伤口刚又被咬破了，他咂摸着嘴，往黄硕嘴唇上留了个血腥味儿的吻。  
End


End file.
